Akatsuki PD
by GM NASAI
Summary: So much happens in Great Nation City. Murder, robberies, and criminal organization are just another day for the Akatsuki detectives. That is until a murder in Konoha Park sets off a chain of events that lead Detective's Akasuna and Katsu down a road that ends with them working with the infamous Uzumaki family to avenge their murdered sister.
1. Chapter 1

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC'S THAT ARE TOO MANY TO NAME RIGHT NOW. THIS WILL BE THE ONLY WARNING SINCE I KEEP FORGETTING TO PUT THIS UP WITH MY STORIES AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SUE ME.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Have you ever been so financially secure in your life that you've never had to struggle? To just walk into a house, go to the fridge and see food in the cold wonderland? You never have to freeze or feel the chill form outside as you sit at the table and eat dinner out of a can or even a five-star dinner recipe you decided to slave through.

Looking around the house I do believe that it is possible to live the good life. But then again that depends on another person's point of view. Seeing the dark mahogany of the table and counters with the black fridge, microwave and oven gleam in the moonlight with the light above the oven giving everything a warm glow while the fire in the living room crackled nicely. This is what it meant to have security and a place to escape to from the world. To just be able to sit on the counter eating dinner out of a can just because you didn't feel like cooking and knowing a nice hot shower and bed waited upstairs.

I wonder what it would be like to actually live here. The clock on the microwave showed 10:23pm. No one was home tonight as the woman of the house was visiting her mother with her two younger children. The eldest was away at college and the husband was at work. Well he was doing some work at his secretaries' house while her boyfriend was at work. You never can tell who really had the good life and who put up fronts.

I looked at the family portrait above the fireplace to see a happy family who didn't have any clue about the infidelity and secrets the husband and wife held. It almost made me sad to rob them but then again, the man was a high powered attorney with millions in his personal savings. Of course what I was here for was more than that but he still had a good slice to keep his family afloat.

Thinking I was Robin Hood was a good thought as I ghosted through the house.

Walking into the main bedroom I quickly glanced around before walking to the wife's jewelry box. She had a few valuable pieces, none that held any of the typical wear jewelry had if they were loved and constantly worn. I took those from her box before going to her husband's drawer. I rummaged through the clothes before sitting back. I know a man of his importance would have a hidden vault somewhere. The largely successful men were like dragons that hoarded their valuables, the question was, where was it?

I moved from one side of the bedroom to the other searching the nooks and crannies before moving into the closet. I checked the floor and ceiling before the wall. I smirked as my fingers felt a small indentation in the back wall behind the man's array of wallets. Could he be any more superficial? I yanked the wall open to see a black vault.

Grabbing the dial I leaned in close to the vault to listen as I twisted and turned the dial slowly, listening for that- click! I grinned before doing the same process twice more. The vault gave a louder click before it popped open.

There were stacks of cash along with more priceless jewelry and six black backs all leaned against the back of the vault. I grabbed four of the cash bundles before grabbing my real purpose. The bags went into the small pack on my bag with a victorious smile. With my prize in hand I shut the vault before putting the wallets back in place and exiting the bedroom. Back through the sliding door at the back of the house, locking with a click, I was over the wall in one bound.

When I stood up, the hair on the back of my neck stood up in warning. I stopped moving as a click sounded.

"Good job thief. Now hand the diamonds over." I glanced to the side to see a man pointing a gun at me. Probably a Glock. No silencer which was stupid as everyone in this district was paranoid about guns.

"Sorry but I have to be somewhere." The man fired a bullet. The resounding crack of gunfire had dogs all around barking and howling. The man twitched. He was nervous, which he should be.

"Hand over the diamonds and no one gets hurt." I thought about it for half a second.

"No. Do you really think you can kill me? You're afraid of the gun. You didn't even bring a silencer. Now everyone knows something bad is happening here."

"Please." His voice cracked. "I-I need a diamond."

"Why?" I asked softly. This man was too timid to be a killer or a thief. Classic good guy.

"My daughter needs the money." The brutal honesty in his voice had me second guessing before I mentally berated myself for my next actions.

"Okay. Just don't point the gun at me unless you want to be tried for murder." He lowered the gun, shaking slightly. I reached into the small pack I carried and pulled out the bundles of cash I'd stolen. "I can't give you the diamonds, but I can give you this." I placed the bundles on the ground. "You can have it. Save your daughter." I swung the pack up on my back. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

With that I was running down the alleyway towards the waiting car at the other end of the alley.

"Did you get the diamonds?"

"Yes." I held up my pack.

"Good. You're almost done."

"Where to now?" I asked getting comfortable for a long drive. The click of another gun had me stiffening again.

"Now, you die and take the fall for this."

The sound of gunshots in the alley was enough for frightened civilians to redial 911. Thirty minutes later a woman walking her dog came upon a body of a young woman leaning against a tree in the park.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: I tried writing for Bring Me To Life but I couldn't and while I was messing around this idea cam to mind. I started writing not really thinking much of it and it took off. I've never written anything like crime or mysteries and I suck at being subtle so I'd really appreciate any help you can give with reviews. And I know I already posted this chapter but my computer misinterpreted my actions. So yeah. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Danna?" The annoying voice caused my eyebrows to furrow. It was too early to have a bad dream. "Danna!"

"Go away brat." Was the growled reply.

"Detective Akasuna get off your lazy ass and get a move on, un!" Deidera's annoyed shout was enough for me to open my eyes to glare at him.

"I am awake brat. What is your problem now?" Deidera's triumphant glare was enough to make my annoyance grow.

"We got a body. And it looks like two, yeah." An annoyed grunt made me get up with my coat.

"Then get moving brat. I don't want to keep the ME's waiting." A snort.

"You're the one keeping us here, yeah." A roll of my eyes and we were leaving the Homicide Department.

* * *

Arriving at the crime scene in the Konoha forest-like park made Deidera whistle. I grunted seeing the body in a pool of blood.

"Looks peaceful." Deidera said as he looked around the crime scene. I grunted in acknowledgment. "You okay Sakura?" I flicked my eyes to see her ashen skin color and the wide eyes.

"You know her?" I asked. Sakura blinked before looking away.

"No, she just, looks like someone I know." I grunted kneeling down to look at the body. A bullet in the head, a scrape too perfect to be rocks or branches on her neck, and more blood on her left side that was probably due to another wound. Her face was pale and while her blue eyes were glassy she seemed to be smiling.

"Jane Doe was killed sometime around ten p.m. She was found by a young woman, name Mira Honoka, at ten thirty." The ME, Sakura Haruno was kneeling on the other side of the body looking chic as always, well except for the gray complexion. "She has a bullet wound in her right side and from gunshot residue, it wasn't long distance."

"Any I.D. on her?" I asked.

"No but we do have an I.D. on the other man. Her blood trail led us to a car parked half a mile east of our current position." Sakura seemed to gulp when she looked at the woman. "The bullet wound in the side of her neck nicked her carotid artery and the other bullet in her head was what killed her. She has scratches but that's probably from falling on her way here."

"Where's the car, yeah?"

"With the other body."

"Other body?" I asked. Sakura cleared her throat.

"He has his I.D. And one of the cops has it but he was killed with a bullet to the throat with another in his torso. He also had multiple perimortem bruises so Jane Doe put up a fight."

"She was in the car?" I asked looking at Jane Doe. "If the man was in the car, then who killed her?"

"No clue. CSU is looking around." I looked at the walking CSU guys before giving Deidera a look.

"I'll help them. You go look at Mr. John Doe, yeah." I nodded before looking at Sakura.

"Any other relevant information, un?" Deidera asked. Sakura shook her head.

* * *

"Detective." A cop, Suigetsu, if I remembered correctly called to me when I emerged from the forest.

"That John Doe?" I asked indicating the body in the dark green Corolla.

"Yep. Mr. Jonathan Moses is apparently an average man in his late thirties with no urgent medical injuries or history relevant to this case. He's a small time travel agent with bad luck in the gambling department. No wife or children and cops are looking to see if he has any family." I looked in at Mr. Moses' dead body looking for any signs of why a man such as he was with a woman and what had triggered this attack.

"Are we sure this isn't a rape case or kidnapping case gone wrong?" I got up and walked to the passenger side of the car.

"Not sure about the rape case since Sakura will have to check that herself, but as for kidnapping, no. No witness' but CSU says there's no sign of a struggle and no indicating injuries on Jane Doe. Although, we did have multiple calls come from the Konoha Elite housing last night when the sound of gunshots was heard in one part of their neighborhood."

"Anything that connects Jane Doe or Mr. Moses to that?" I asked.

"No but one witness statement says her kid saw a car high-tailing it out of there. Security cameras have been confiscated and are being sent to your desk."

"I'm going to need a list of the houses that were in a mile of the vicinity you say the car was leaving."

"Yes sir." Suigetsu waved lazily.

"Any thing in the truck?" I asked pointing.

"Nothing but a tire and changing a tire tools. Here's his wallet though." I glared at Suigetsu. "What? I didn't take it this time." I grabbed the wallet not trusting him a bit. I.D., driver's license, membership cards to stores, betting slips, and a number on a card.

"If you find anything else tell me." I ordered.

"Yes captain." The little shit was a more pain in the ass that Deidera was. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. It rang once before clicking.

'I'm sorry but the number you have reached is no longer in service. Thank you.'

* * *

 **GM NASAI: Whoo, I told you it was taking off. And I'm surprised I actually put out two chapters in one day, within the same hour. I haven't done that in a long while. There must be something in my water. I know it's short but I wanted to get to the detectives. Can you blame me?**

 **Reviews would be helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"What's the motive for Mr. Moses dying, un?" Deidera asked sucking on a lollipop while looking at the crime board.

"ME said Mr. Moses had bruises so he probably tried to rape Jane Doe or tried to hurt her. Probably when he shot her in the side since it's a perfect place to get shot if you don't want a gun to be see. She was probably being held against her will." I answered. "And where did you get the lollipop?"

"Tobi gave it to me, yeah."

"Of course he did. From what the ME says Mr. Moses was killed by three bullets in a tight pattern. Jane Doe was probably an expert marksman although that's not much of a compliment since they were inches apart in the car.."

"But why kill each other there? I'm pretty sure there's a cleaner way to rape a woman than a car that anyone can see into and hear the calls for distress. Mr. Moses wasn't even from the Konoha district and I doubt Jane Doe was, yeah." The phone rang. Deidera picked it up allowing me to concentrate. "Yeah?... I see... Okay, thanks, un." He hung up. "Sakura says Jane Doe was definitely not raped and while her clothes were impeccable she found something in Jane Doe's shoe."

"There goes that avenue then." I murmured my jacket on my desk. "Unless they were probably thieves."

"But no one reported anything missing, yeah." I had to give it to the brat on that one. No one reported anything missing and neither Moses nor Jane Doe had anything on them that looked rich. "And we have no leads on the other shooter so we don't know if they took something from the others."

"We're going to need to talk to the homeowners one on one if we're going to find any answers." I grumbled. I hated being in the Konoha district. Everyone was too damn nice for their own good. "Lets go before Tobi catches us."

"With you there, un."

"DEIDERA-SEMPAI!" Tobi shouted as he came around the corner. I winced before glaring at the loud idiot. Deidera looked like death warmed over as Tobi tackled him. "TOBI FOUND SOMETHING IN THE PHONE SAKURA-CHAN FOUND AFTER HE UNLOCKED IT! SEE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"And if you... Want to stay... A good boy you'll... Give us the phone, un!" Deidera grunted. Tobi merely held out the phone to me.

"Tobi did not find any fingerprints on the phone but he did find pictures and phone numbers." I grabbed the phone looking at the back ground. Jane Doe was smiling with her right arm around another girl who looked remarkably like her with a blond male under her left arm. They all wore black clothes with various styles. In front of them sat a red haired male with purple eyes. On his left was another red haired girl with glasses and on the other side was a dark haired male who looked on with amusement hidden in his eyes. That one male looked familiar but why and how evaded me at the moment.

I clicked the pictures but that was the only one on the phone's memory. Looking through the contacts was the same way. Jane Doe must have memorized her numbers. When I clicked on the call history there was only one number listed.

"Tobi did you run this number?" I asked showing the idiot the number.

"Tobi only got a generic voice mail with no name. When Tobi tried to run the number down he only got an address somewhere in the Iwagakure district."

"What, yeah? And GET OFF!" Deidera yelled. Tobi fell backward before flipping back to his feet with a cheer.

"Tobi found this." He handed me an address. "It's called Circle, it's a club."

"I know where this is, un." Deidera said grabbing the address from me. "Cops aren't allowed there."

"It's the only lead we have." I snapped before smirking. "And we're not cops. We're detectives."

"And Sakura?" Deidera asked. "What about Jane Doe's fingerprints, un?"

"If Tobi didn't find any then she won't have any fingerprints." I snapped. "Lets go see what Sakura found then we'll head to Iwa."

"AWW, TOBI NEVER GET'S TO GO DANCING!"

* * *

"Yo Sakura, un!" Deidera called. Sakura still looked gray but it wasn't so dramatic anymore.

"What did you find?" I asked cutting to the chase. Sakura got it, probably not wanting to be around me any more than necessary.

"This," She held up a clear circular case. Inside was a white stone that glittered. "Is a diamond. It was in Jane Doe's shoe and came out when I took them off."

"The hell. Aren't diamonds that big in jewelry stores? Or jewelry in general, yeah?" Sakura nodded grimly.

"Yep. I can't trace this diamond. It's in the popular Princess cut with 10 karats but there's no identifying signatures that tells me who cut it. I'll have to send it to a specialist."

"You're an expert on gems, yeah?" Sakura shook her head.

"A friend of mine knows her jewels and she pointed them out to me a while back when she stayed with me."

"Anything on her identity?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I couldn't run her fingerprints but we did run her dental records and still came up with nothing. So I had a picture taken of her and ran it through all the databases. I found a hit." Sakura went to her computer and started typing. "Here it is." She turned the monitor to us to show our Jane Doe.

"Anna? Where's her last name, un?"

"No family name as far as I found. She told the cops she was an orphan and didn't have one so they let it slide." I nodded.

"Good work. We have a name and a record for assault." Sakura nodded.

"We'd better get going then. We need to detect, yeah." Deidera smiled making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Alright brat?" I asked as Deidera fidgeted once again.

"Not really. Circle isn't exactly exclusive but it's also not open to the public. Only thieves, murderers, and gangs hang out here. It's neutral territory, un."

"I thought neutral territory was the block Akatsuki was on." I muttered seeing the long line of people waiting to get in. A fight broke out somewhere towards the middle making the bouncer intervene and kicking the fighting party out of the line.

"Not here. It's owned by Orochimaru last I heard, yeah."

"Why would anyone go to one of his clubs?" I asked disgusted. He'd been a good detective before going off the deep end and abusing his doctor's license five years ago.

"It's actually pretty good. Kakuzu and Hidan spend a lot of time here undercover, yeah." I snorted.

"That should tell you what kind of place it is." Deidera and I sat in silence for an hour before I grabbed the binoculars.

"What, un?" I didn't answer as my attention was on a woman with long black hair in leather pants and jacket. She was coming out of the club with a smirk that was all too familiar. "Danna?"

"It's one of the women from Jane Doe's phone."

"Do we follow her, yeah?" I didn't answer as she reached the side of the road we were parked on. A large man was following behind her. We watched as he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall. I almost got out of the car but hesitated as he leaned in. They talked before she moved her leg. The woman brought her leg up and kicked the man's stomach. He released the woman but she moved forward and punched him again in the stomach before kicking his balls. She finished him off with a roundhouse kick to the head when he fell to his knees.

"Nevermind, un." She knelt down and searched him before pulling out a wallet and phone. She then got up and started walking away.

"Let's go brat."

* * *

 **GM NASAI: Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Dancing at the Circle was always fun. I had the opportunity to steal from new people and check in on old ones. Plus most of the guys were good-looking enough to flirt with.

However after this morning, I wasn't here for fun. My sister Anna had taken a job that paid really well and had been murdered. I didn't know who employed her and I intended to find out why my sister had to die.

The Circle was good on gossip but it also carried with it the chance of being seen as a threat or for others to bully you in to place. As was the case when three men cornered me at the bar after I'd stopped questioning various gossip mongers.

"Well hello boys." I greeted knocking back the tequila like a pro. "Care to share pity?"

"No." One grunted. I raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Your loss pal."

"A friend of a friend said you were looking for Tamani Hamada." The smallest and probably smartest of the mountains grumbled. "The friend we represent warns that you stay away from this unless you want to end up swimming with the fishes." Anger, dark and cold flared as I leveled a glare. They didn't react until I allowed a cold smile to spread across my face.

"That's a problem fella's." I leaned closer. "We all end up the remains of the day. But rest assured that Mr. Hamada has just fallen to the bottom of my list of people to find. I'll let you draw your own conclusions. Thanks for the drinks Ren." I called. The bartender tipped his hat. "Excuse me boys, a thief never rests." The blocks didn't move.

"Our friend has a job for you." The smaller one said. His face split into a smile like I was some random kleptomaniac. "It pays very handsomely."

"No thanks boys. I have a job of my own." I shoved my way through them before leaving the club. "Night Rory." I called to the bouncer.

"Night Sai." I walked across the street glancing around for any dangers. A girl never could be too careful. Not that anyone messed with the Uzumaki clan after what Naruto had done to the last guy who'd touched one. My eyes cataloged a sleek gray car that looked too clean and new for this kind of neighborhood. I mentally filed that away as cops.

Behind me I heard someone's shoe scrap the pavement. I didn't react when that person grabbed me and threw me against the wall.

"So you're Saiya Uzumaki. The great thief. You know you stole something from me a couple weeks ago. I want it back."

"That's gonna be a problem." I snarled. He pressed harder making my back hurt from the pressure he was applying to my shoulders. "I don't keep things I steal so unless you stole it first it wasn't yours to begin with." With that I brought up my knee and pressed it into his lower stomach as hard as I could in my awkward position. Thank god I was small enough otherwise it wouldn't have worked.

Once his grip relaxed I made sure an underhanded punch lodged into his gut before gripping his shoulders and kicking him between the legs as hard as I could. I took a step back before spinning to kick him in the head. He crashed into the ground and didn't get up. I huffed before kneeling down and patting his pockets finding a thick wallet and a burner phone. I pocketed them before turning and leaving.

I turned the corner looking at the sidewalk I'd come from to see two men following me. Great. Although they didn't look like thugs, more like well dressed civilians. Probably assassins or higher ranked criminals. Before I completely cleared the corner a car came down the street lighting up their faces and allowing me to catch a glimpse of something gold and shiny on the blond man's belt. Great, not just cops but detectives. Well they were down here for a reason that probably didn't include me.

Walking down Hyde street proved me wrong as the two men continued to follow me. They kept their distance though making me wary. Cops were usually no good down in these parts since most of them were corrupted and only cared about their own interests. I had pissed off some of them.

I crossed the street walking in a straight line for four more blocks before turning left across the street into an abandoned warehouse that was the entrance to one of Uzushio's underground tunnels. I knew this place but the cops didn't, seemed like a good place to confront them.

I slipped behind an empty propane tank before sliding under a wall of pipes big enough to fit three fat guys. I tried to circle around but the cops stayed near the entrance. They were smart.

"What now Danna?" The blond asked. The red head surveyed the abandoned wreckage with a glare.

"She can't have gone far. She's probably hiding in the shadows near us."

"Didn't look like she even knew we were following her, yeah." The red head didn't answer but he did call out.

"I know you're in here. I'm from Akatsuki PD and so is my partner. We just have a few questions about a woman you may know who died this morning." I tilted my head before answering.

"I don't talk to strangers." The blond whipped around to face me while the red head was slower. "'Especially strangers who happen to be model cops." I studied their faces intently making sure to memorize them.

"We're not gonna hurt you. We just have some questions, yeah." Blondie answered with a glare.

"What's your name?" I asked casually. Blondie looked startled before Red answered.

"Sasori Akasuna, this is Deidera Katsu. And you are?" I tilted my head.

"You said you had questions about a dead woman. My name doesn't count as a part of that." Sasori and Deidera shared a look before looking back at me.

"Fine." Sasori reached into his back pocket making me tense. But he only pulled out a phone. "Here." He tossed it. I caught it making sure to keep an eye on them before clicking the phone on. It was password protected but the background was one I shared on my own phone. A picture of me, Anna, Naruto, Sasuke, Nagato and Karin after we had fully reformed Uzushiogakure as our sanctuary and others who needed a home or were down on their luck.

"The woman in the middle with her arm around you. Who is she?" Sasori asked. I clicked off the phone before gazing at him and his partner.

"Do you know why she was killed?"

"Oi, we're doing the questioning here, un."

"I didn't say I'd answer." I pocketed the phone. "And I don't trust you."

"There's nothing we can do about that but we are working her case and in order to find who killed her we're going to need your help to do so." Sasori growled.

"Just help us find the bastard who killed her and we'll make sure he pays for it, yeah." Deidera pleaded. I considered their offer. They were from Akatsuki they said and while I knew Akatsuki was different I wasn't sure I could trust them.

"Alright." I nodded. "Give me a few hours to do a background check on you and if I find you okay I'll let you know about her."

"That's not a guarantee." Sasori noted. I smiled ruefully.

"No it's not. But I don't trust cops. How do I know you're trustworthy if I just take your word? That's stupid and naive."

"We're the good guys, yeah!" Deidera shouted.

"I don't know that. What's to say your not going to use me then do nothing once you find her killer?" Deidera spluttered like he couldn't believe what he was hearing while Sasori answered seriously.

"Alright. You have until seven tomorrow morning. If you don't show up we're taking you in for obstruction of justice." I snorted.

"Honey, you'd have to find me to arrest me." I licked my lips making a big deal of checking him out. "Although, I just might hunt you down to experience that." I turned around. "Oh, and the name's Saiya." With that I left the warehouse to circle around to the back where the sewer tunnel's were easier to access.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: I'm trying to combine flirtation with sarcasm and distrust. I failed didn't I? Ah well, I have some time to work this out. It would help if I got reviews but since I don't have to assume it's okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

One thing all detectives hated the most was the amount of paperwork we had to do. It was ridiculous, especially when Captain Yahiko Ame had paperwork for every single kind of death and cause listed on ten different pages. And half the time he ended up complaining at the amount and losing them. Thank god for Konan otherwise Yahiko would have caused Akatsuki to die a spectacular death.

And this was considered an honor. Yeah right. And would someone stop that incessant ringing?

I glared at my partner who wasn't at his desk. In fact that ringing wasn't coming from his desk. It was mine. One look at the caller I.D. had me sighing in frustration before leaning back as I picked up the phone.

"What did those miscreants do now?" A light chuckle came from the other end.

'I'm pretty sure I heard Naruto say something about school property but I'm sure it's fine.'

"Please tell me it wasn't the biology lab again. If I have to hear one more report of missing toads..." A scoff and thinly veiled amusement was my answer. "Then what is it, I'm working."

'Sorry, sorry.' All joking sounds faded as she answered in a serious tone. 'It's not about Naruto or Sasuke. I need some intel on two 'detectives' who tracked me down earlier.' I frowned but said nothing as she continued. 'Detective's Akasuna and Katsu?'

"I see." I answered looking around in case someone was nearby. "They're Akatsuki."

'They said they were working Anna's case.' I leaned forward before typing some commands to the computer. A second later the Homicide Case for Anna came up along with the two Detective's who were working it. 'They had some questions but I don't trust anyone that's not approved by you and Nagato.'

"Does he know?"

'He does.' I grunted.

"They're working her case." I continued knowing she needed the intel before she moved. "Sasori's been here for eight years. Deidera, for five. They're good detective's with high closure rates. Loyal to Akatsuki with no pressing mental health issues or personal vendetta's. Sasori was Orochimaru's partner for three years before he went rogue but holds no attachments to him. You can trust them."

A sigh. 'Okay, if you say so. I'll be in the department tomorrow.'

"Great."

'Sarcasm doesn't suit you Tachi. You should stick with sounding lifeless.' I rolled my eyes before hanging up.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: Since Nagato is the head of Uzushiogakure I decided to make Yahiko the head of Akatsuki, along with his deputy Konan. Although since they don't have last names, I made it Ame.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Morning Danna." Deidera yawned handing me a cup of coffee.

"No sugar."

"Yeah, yeah. It's as black as your heart, un." I ignored his barb as I looked at the time line again.

"Nothing about this makes sense." I murmured.

"Two dead bodies in the Konoha district with no connection to each other. At least we think so. Sakura confirmed the no fingerprint thing Tobi the idiot noted. Mr. Moses' back ground still hasn't changed, he's still a good boy, yeah." I winced as Tobi shouted in the background.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Goddammit, un"

"What about the homeowner's?" I asked taking a sip of the black coffee.

"They're coming in today but no one's owned up to having anything stolen from them yet, yeah."

"Of course they won't." I turned around when Deidera's yelp caused him to land on the floor. Sitting in my chair was Saiya who was looking at the time line with a critical eye. "Anyone in Konoha is usually too nice for their own damn good or they're too dirty to rely on good cops. Akatsuki is known as being the poster child for justice."

"How did you get in here, un?"

"Front door." Her tone implied it was obvious making Deidera frown.

"We checked out?" Saiya nodded at me before pulling out the phone I'd given her yesterday. "Anna was in Konoha stealing from one of the houses up there for someone who paid good money. She killed the Moses because he tried to kill her."

"And you know this because?" I asked narrowing my eyes in suspicion. Saiya gave a grim smile.

"Because Anna left me a message. The last call? That's my number."

"What did she say, un?" Saiya leaned back looking relaxed. The twitch of her thumb gave her away.

"That she was sorry and had acted before talking it through with me and the family. She said she'd been shot and had hidden what she'd stolen in the Moon. Then she tried to tell me who hired her when I heard gunshots and the line went dead."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"As far as I know it is."

"Why hire her though? Aren't there a lot of other thieves in Iwagakure, un?" Saiya snorted.

"He didn't hire Anna in Iwa. He found her in Kiri. Thieves we may be but even we know Iwa is trouble. And while there are other thieves out there our family is the best at thievery."

"Good enough to steal something high priced?" I asked. Saiya nodded.

"Very high priced. Although we don't really go into Konoha all that much."

"So Anna was working a job from one of the houses, comes back successful when Moses tries to kill her. When that ends in Moses' death and Anna injured she goes nearby where she makes a call to you," Deidera pointed to Saiya, "Says her farewells and tries to say who hired her when she's killed by someone else, yeah."

"What's the Moon?" I demanded. Saiya shrugged.

"I don't know. The big round thing in the sky at night?" Deidera snickered before asking.

"Did she mention Moses before or even hint at knowing him ,un?"

"Yeah, everyone in Iwa knows Moses. He works for whoever pays him the most and gets the best person for whatever job he can find. He's dealt with everyone. Murderer's, thieves, prostitutes, you name it and he's met them or had them work for him. He was a pig but he paid good, at least he did unless he was instructed to leave no witness's" I nodded before frowning at Saiya.

"Is that all the information that you know?"

"Maybe." Deidera and I shared a look before I glared at Saiya.

"Then I'm going to have to ask that you leave. Thank you for cooperating."

"Excuse me?" Saiya asked. "You cannot just throw me out when you're satisfied with me." I ignored Deidera's snickering. "This is my sister we're talking about."

"You're a civilian. You do not have police training nor are you a detective. You are a common thief."

"Unfortunately this 'common thief' will stay and help you solve this murder as without me you'd still be trying to connect the dots." I stiffened getting closer to snarl at the idiotic and stubborn woman who was too stupid to back down.

"And what services could you lend other than being a distraction? Your only skills are stealing from others!"

"Well at least I know I make a difference by not sitting on my ass all day!"

"AKASUNA!" I didn't move from glaring at the little thief as the Captain called my name. "What is going on out here?"

"Captain," I acknowledged never looking away from Saiya's angry green eyes. "This woman is the sister of Anna, the woman we found in Konoha yesterday and she insists on being apart of the investigation."

"Ahh." Yahiko switched into his 'Captain of Akatsuki mode. "Miss while we appreciate your cooperation it would be unwise for you to join as you are not a detective or someone in military. You could get injured-"

"Fine." Saiya's eyes seemed to close off as she looked away from me to nod at Captain Yahiko who didn't seem disturbed at being interrupted. "I apologize for my behavior and outburst. I suppose I had better be getting to work." She glanced at me when I glared harder. "Thank you for all your help Detective Akasuna. Detective Katsu." With a polite bow she was walking away.

"Detectives." I looked at Captain Ame. "I suggest you get back to work. And maybe put a patrol car on her."

"Captain. I think it would be better if we placed Miss Saiya under protection, yeah." Captain Ame looked baffled.

"Why? I doubt she could get into much trouble at work." I blinked as what Deidera was saying clicked.

"Sir," I interrupted. "She's a thief from the Iwa and Kiri districts. Maybe we should keep an eye on her." Captain seemed to think about it before deciding something.

"Alright but make sure you interview those homeowners. I don't want them sending letters threatening Akatsuki for wasting their time."

"Yes sir, un." Deidera and I responded in unison.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: I love Saiya and Sasori's conversations. Only problem is: is Sasori too OOC or what?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

 **'Talking' means someone is on the phone, sorry I didn't put that in the last chapter**

* * *

'Did you find anything?'

"Anna was hired by Moses. I checked with Sakura and I.D.'d her body. She put up a fight from what Sakura was saying. Although, Sakura found a diamond in Anna's boots. Princess cut with 10 karats. She sent the diamond to find an originator to see if there's more."

'Anything else?'

"Well the Detectives were kind enough to let me peek at their time line. Seems Anna was working with Moses as a partner. Most likely for a get away car after she stole the diamonds from a house in Konoha."

'WHAT? THAT'S BULLSHIT, TTEBAYO! ANNA WOULDN'T WORK WITH ANYONE BUT US!' I pulled the phone away as Naruto yelled.

'Shut up dobe let her talk before you open your mouth again.' I heard grumbling before Nagato replied.

'And the time line?' I went on while keeping an eye on the people I saw in the park. I didn't dare underestimate them.

"Moses was the other person. Seems Anna didn't go down without a fight and killed him when he tried to kill her. I doubt he was a partner but maybe a middleman. Which means there's someone else who pulled the trigger on Anna since he was dead maybe five or ten minutes before Anna. Detective's didn't have a clue what 'the Moon' meant either or what Anna stole. None of the Konoha people are talking."

'Any chance the third party that killed Anna was the buyer making sure to collect?'

"Nope, no fingerprints or evidence. I'd suggest Karin hack the traffic cameras in the area in case our third party was driving or hopefully walking. Naruto and Sasuke can check the crime scene in case the cops missed something and knowing Anna she probably left something in plain sight where only we would think to check."

'And you?' Akatsuki Headquarters across the street opened it's front doors and out came Itachi.

"I want to see if Itachi knows anything then maybe go to the Circle. Unless you want to do that Nagato?"

'I've got the Circle covered. Make sure you talk to Itachi and lay low. From all the snooping you've been doing the past few days someone's bound to recognize you.'

'Not to mention you probably have a tail on you by now if you really did threaten the precious detectives.' Karin added.

"Yeah no kidding." I murmured seeing Itachi heading for the opposite bench behind me. "I'm putting you on speaker, don't say anything." I moved my thumb to press the speaker just as Itachi sat down. "Anything from the homeowners?"

"I hope you realize this information isn't easy to come by." Itachi murmured. I hummed before he continued. "One of the homeowners is a lawyer. Nothing big about average."

"Funny how average and normal keep coming up. What's special about him? Did he confess to anything?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sasori and Deidera are good at interrogation. He admitted to missing several of his major clients things he kept in his vault." I frowned.

"Why would a lawyer be keeping something for his client? Is the client a big deal?" I frowned. "'Can lawyers even do that?"

"I'm pretty sure there's a clause for that somewhere in the law books Nagato has." I chuckled knowing everyone back at base was snickering at Nagato's rolling eyes. "You'll be interested to know that the lawyer wouldn't give up the name of his client. He pulled the client confidentiality act."

"Of course. Did he say what he was keeping for his client?"

"No. Only that his client was going to be extremely displeased if the thief didn't have his bags."

"Anna stole bags?" I asked. "The hell was so important in bags?"

'Did he say how big?' Sasuke asked. Itachi was the only one around who heard thankfully.

"The usual black jewelry bags. Six of them."

"That's a lot of diamonds." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Alright, I'm going up to Konoha to check out the houses there. Knowing Anna she cased the house the whole week before she moved and left something as to which house she was looking at. Maybe I'll find the Moon."

"Naruto and Sasuke should head to the woods. The moon was full last night, Sasuke can see if there are any places the moon could shine on. Maybe water. Sakura will call me when she gets the diamond results back."

"Alright. You have any other intel?"

"Maybe..." I knew enough to end the call from Itachi's teasing tone of voice. To the displeasure of my wonderful and happy family.

"Dear God what do you know?" I asked.

"I am not God. But I happen to know from what Deidera was implying, you were flirting and making sexual innuendos with Sasori."

"I was not flirting." I exclaimed loudly.

"You were saying you wanted to be handcuffed." I opened my mouth before snapping back.

"I am a grown woman and what I say to people can be misinterpreted in many different ways. And you know what," I got up, "'We are so not having this conversation. I'll see you back at home after I'm done snooping on the client."

"And what about the police detail on you?" I didn't answer Itachi's question as I had appeared in the line of the squad patrols sights. I merely put my earphones on and blasted my music before continuing to the subway.

Of course where I was going the subway didn't go all the way but at least I'd be able to get to my car and to the Lawyer's house. Which reminded me I didn't know where it was or what he looked like. Shit. My earphones beeped making me frown. I clicked my phone on to see a text message from Itachi.

Elm Street alley has better advantages.

Underneath that was a picture taken of a man being interrogated by Sasori. Of course as this was Itachi he had been sure to include a full body picture of Sasori. I felt my glare return in full force. Show interest in one man for not even five minutes and everyone's on your case. What was with everyone and my love, er, sex life?

* * *

 **GM NASAI: I had to put in a little something about Elm street. It's just, dare Ii say it, fated to be haunted, messed up, or creepy. No offense if you do actually live on an Elm Street, but come on, how cool is that?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Scanning the big mansions with their trimmed lawns made me feel out of place which in turn made me mad. I didn't like feeling bad about myself or thinking so little just because I wasn't born rich but I also hated the fact that these people slept in mansions they barely lived in when other people were starving and homeless. I shook my head, judging wasn't going to help me with this one, sadly.

I'd been watching the Skyfell's for the better part of two hours ever since they'd come home. Mrs. Skyfell tended to her kids when they were dropped off by the school bus while Mr. Skyfell mainly stayed in his office that overlooked the street and was conveniently in my lie of sight. He was on the phone a lot.

I sighed leaning back and nibbling on an apple wondering when Mrs. Skyfell would have to leave. Her boys looked strong so they had some sort of practice things going on didn't they? For crying out loud it was the suburbs, it was supposed to be empty at this time of the day.

My thoughts drifted to Anna and how much I missed doing stakeouts with her. I had held off on the grieving until I- or we- had caught her killer. Thieves may not have much of an honor code but me and my family valued it, treasured it. It helped us stay grounded when other thieves got greedy and ended up caught and imprisoned. That was the ultimate trick to stealing, never get greedy. But doing this without Anna made me feel her absence a lot more as I knew no one would be able to take her place as my passenger.

Of course we ended up making up our own stories when we did these stakeouts, like who was cheating on who and their fake mistress was only two seconds from finding out, or who was having a bad day.

I slapped myself out of my daze when the front door slammed shut and a car turned on. Mrs. Skyfell and her boys were leaving looking like they were dressed in jerseys. I watched them back out of the driveway before starting my car and giving them thirty seconds as a head start. Instead of going all the way to the stop sign I turned right into the back alley.

Of course Mr. Skyfell would be an obstacle but one I could navigate around.

I landed in the lush backyard that had a pond/pool with fish, frogs and various bugs. The bushes helped to conceal me from being seen until I reached the backdoor. It wasn't locked so with a slow tug I opened the door and was inside before a second had passed.

The outside was lush and spacious enough to have hiding places at a moments notice. The inside? Not so much. Thank the gods that Mr. Skyfell wasn't in the kitchen. I ghosted through the house quickly finding the office and Mr. Skyfell who was on the phone.

"I can't help the thief who took your property!" Out came my phone set to record. "She didn't have the bags with her. In fact she lost it before she died."

'You had better find those bags otherwise you're dead!'

"I'm trying! I'm meeting with some informants later to see what they've found. It can't be that hard to find who hired the thief."

'I am not paying you to sit on your ass Natsu. I want my diamonds back and I want them back before I come back from my trip. You have two days! If they're not back with you then you had better invest in life insurance.'

"Don't worry Kenji, you'll have your diamonds back in a few days and this will just seem like a bad dream." Natsu chuckled nervously as the phone clicked. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Something heavy crashed and the sound of glass shattering made me flinch. The sound of buttons being pushed came and a second later a gruff voice came on.

'Hello?'

"Mannen Hozuki? This is Natsu Skyfell. I need to hire you for a job." Oh crap. Mannen wasn't just the best informant he was also a good mercenary. Whatever job he took on he made sure to finish it. Almost killed me a few years back because I got in his way while we were on the same job. Of course we were stealing the same thing but I digress.

'What kind of job?'

"I need to find out about a little thief named Anna Uzumaki and who hired her to work her last job."

'Uzumaki huh? Troublesome lot. I'm going to need two grand up front and another two grand after I'm done.'

"WHAT? That's a steep price for a thief!" I mentally chuckled. Mannen was also maybe a bit of a sweetie once you proved your worth.

'If you know the Uzumaki clan like I do then you'll know that what I'm asking for is as cheap as it can get.'

"I'm sure we can negotiate something?"

'Four grand or I walk. Go to someone else and they won't take the job or even think about it. The Uzumaki aren't people you take lightly.' I was feeling a bit sentimental now. Mental note: get the guy a sword.

"Alright but you had better pull through or you don't get paid. Meet me at the Circle at 5:30 for the first half. You're also going to have to explain who the Uzumaki are so I know what I'm paying for."

'Hmph, whatever.' The click of a call ended.

"Ridiculous. Four grand for one little thief?" Mr. Skyfell was coming towards me. I grabbed the phone before backing up into the hallway to the laundry room. I ended the recording session before peeking out of the room. I could hear Mr. Skyfell in the kitchen so I raced down to the office. I wouldn't have a lot of time for this and I hoped I could find what I needed.

"Kenji, Kenji, Kenji..." I whispered looking through Mr. Skyfells contact list. I found a name for Kenji Hasegawa along with a number and a tab attached. I clicked on the tab only for several documents to come up. "Wow." I backed out of the documents and clicked print. Hopefully Mr. Skyfell would think it was just the fax machine.

My phone buzzed but I ignored it in favor of looking through Mr. Kenji's file. Mr. Skyfell had him in his 'Top Client- High Profile' niche. I quickly exited from all those documents before putting the computer back the way I'd seen it just as my eye caught something on the desktop. 'Diamonds'.

Now what are the chances of that being important?

The sound of glass tinkling came from the hallway. Shit.

I was under the desk hoping Mr. Skyfell didn't have to sit down when the doorbell rang.

"What now?" He mumbled before leaving. I got up and clicked on 'Diamonds'. It was a music video that I was glad to exit and grab the papers in the printer. I looked around before seeing the vent. No, just no.

Instead I peeked out the door to see Mr. Skyfell facing Detective's Akasuna and Katsu who were asking him questions. I grinned impishly when Deidera's eyes- which had been roaming over the house- landed on me and widened. I put a finger to my lips but the movement caught Sasori's eye. I smirked at his glare and waved goodbye before running down the hallway to the kitchen and back door.

I don't know how I could have trusted him but I did. I was over the wall in a second with my vibrating phone in my hand.

"What?" I hissed.

'We found the diamonds nee-chan.' Naruto's exuberant voice sounded.

"Good, because I have the owners paperwork. Need a ride?"

'Yes please.'

"Be there in five." I hung up. Oh yes, this would be over and done with soon.

* * *

 **GM NASAI: Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"These documents are all to do with diamond transfers and their values." Nagato said as he and I went through the papers.

"Well now we know for certain that the bags contained diamonds. They certainly fit in them." Sasuke called from the couch where he and Naruto were looking at the diamonds under a microscope trying to see if they were all cut the same way.

"How do you put diamonds in bags? Don't you have to keep them in boxes? What idiot would do that?"

"I can think of several dobe."

"Teme."

"If you start another name-calling contest I will personally hit you over the head with a frying pan." Karin yelled from the kitchen. Surprise, we didn't actually live in the sewers. We lived in a warehouse in the Kumo district that was abandoned and no one wanted so we moved in. Of course it took a lot of effort to rebuild but Karin was tireless. Above us was the top floor and the mother and children ward where homeless mothers and children slept. Of course the women stayed permanently to help raise the children who came and went but they were happy.

Below us was a floor dedicated to homeless men who wanted a place to sleep for the night and if they were serious enough, were healed before getting a job at the warehouse Nagato owned to have better lives. Teenagers were on the same floor as us but in a different 'suite'. Food, water, and beds were plenty here since the rules made sure we didn't keep people together unless they were families. The families were in a separate warehouse across the street.

"How in the world did this guy even get the diamonds?" I asked looking through his paperwork. "Kenji Hasegawa was just airport security until three years ago when he suddenly came into money."

"I have that here." Nagato answered pulling up a long paper. He read through it before grunting. "This is from a Ms. Suchen Durga who came from over the sea, a town called Drummel."

"Why would a maid leave her diamonds to a security guard, in fact how did she get them?" Karin asked. I got up from the table to grab a laptop and started searching. Ten minutes later I called out.

"I got it! Ms. Suchen Durga was the maid of Mr and Mrs. Senju. When they died they left their estate and the family business to their children and Ms. Suchen Durga was given a million dollars to come live here with her family."

"WAIT! So Baa-chan owns a diamond company?" Naruto sighed. "She's going to gamble it all away. Some people have all the luck."

"Ero-sennin won't let her. She's still the mayor of Konoha so her bets are limited. Either way, I'm going to visit them tomorrow to talk with her about this." Nagato said. "And you steal thousands of dollars every week. You'll be fine."

"Especially since I make sure half of whatever we steal goes into a trust fund." Karin said. Sasuke snorted.

"So that's what you use it for."

"I do that with everyone. Even you and Itachi." Karin said absentmindedly.

"Do what we me and Sasuke?" Itachi asked coming in. "Tadaima!"

"Nii-san." Sasuke, Naruto, Karin and I called as Nagato just waved.

"Save your money into a trust fund. Don't worry it's all legal." Karin assured.

"That's good." Itachi said sitting down and picking up a piece of paper. "So this is what you printed. Sasori and Deidera were talking about that."

"You were seen?" Nagato asked me raising an eyebrow.

"They actually talked about that in public?" I asked nodding to Nagato. "It was just an escape."

"Barely." Sasuke snorted. I smacked his head.

"Manners."

"It was in the coffee room and I happened to be getting my caffeine. Apparently you left them a copy?" Itachi asked, laughter in his eyes.

"I did no such thing. I merely dropped a paper that had Mr. Hasegawa's name and a recording of a previous conversation."

"You like them." Naruto grinned.

"Whether or not you like them save any attachments until after this case." Nagato ordered looking at us all. "Anna should be able to be avenged and properly buried and mourned."

"Which reminds me," Itachi said into the somber quiet. "The ME's office is releasing her body tomorrow."

"I'll pick her up." I murmured.

"I'll help." Nagato said. I gave him a thankful smile. Dinner was a quiet affair as we all ate in silence, wrapped in our own thoughts about Anna.

Later I was on the roof looking over the city seeing the districts merge into one big city with different aspects when I was joined by Naruto.

"How are you Nee-chan?" Naruto asked, subdued.

"I'll make it through this." I answered softly. "Anna and I talked about what should happen if one of us died."

"I miss her." Naruto admitted. I looked at him seeing his sad puppy expression. I sighed putting an arm over him.

"I know. So do I. But Anna..." I cleared my throat. "She wanted everyone happy. You were the only person who surpassed her in that happy-go-lucky department. When we talked about this, she didn't want a big deal made out of it. She said she wouldn't be here to remember it anyway. She wanted us to mourn her but to move on and laugh." I rolled my eyes. "She wanted me to find love so I'd stop pretending I was an Uchiha." Naruto snorted.

"You kind of are."

"Shut up brat." I pulled a lock of blond hair before continuing. "She wanted you and Sasuke to graduate college and make something of yourselves. Karin, to go to school and use her tech powers for good, not just helping us steal. She wanted Nagato and Itachi to be happy and maybe find a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"I don't think they're gay." Naruto said in confusion. I snorted.

"Sure they aren't." A snicker behind me made me stiffen as dread hit me along with two glares that burned my back. "They're right behind me, aren't they?" Karin burst into laughter as Sasuke snickered while I begged for mercy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Brat did you run the background check on Kenji Hasegawa yet?" I snapped glaring at the time line.

"Yes Danna, keep the stick out of your ass, yeah." Deidera grumbled. He smacked my arm with the small stack of papers making me grab it. "I hate working late, makes you grumpy, un."

"I'm always grumpy." I growled looking at the background. "Did you look through the street cameras?"

"Yep. The car leaves the Konoha Elite at 9:48 and gets to the street Konoha Park is on at 9:58. Ten minutes later. I tried to zoom in and enhance but I still can't get much other than Anna's black silhouette heading into the forest."

"Did you check the other streets to see who came and went?"

"Still going through them. Nothing so far." I grunted.

"Keep looking. I don't want this girl's murderer to go free. And try to look at the Parks plans to see if there's any other-"

"Way out of the park without being seen. I know what I'm doing Danna. Go get a bite to eat or take a break for a while. That stick keeps getting bigger." I glared at the blond idiot until he ducked into the tech room where Zetsu and Tobi were helping.

I turned back to the time line before looking at the papers. Five minutes later something caught my eye in the report,

'Mr. Hasegawa is the sole beneficiary of Ms. Suchen Durga- a maid who worked for Mr and Mrs. Senju- who inherited $130 million in diamonds.'

"Mr. Hasegawa worked as a security guard in Sunagakure airport when she came over." I mused. "Yet somehow he inherited her fortune when she died." I got up and clicked the computer, waking it up. I typed in the name of Suchen Durga. A list of kin showed up showing two daughters and two sons. 'She has children and yet left her money to Hasegawa. Why? How did she even know him?'

Why would a maid who never knew a security guard give him her money? I doubt her kids were bad eggs since she was moving here to be with them. How did she even know about the guard? Looking through the paperwork seemed like it was all legal but I'd need the legal department to look over the original paperwork to be sure. Then the mention of Senju, that was the mayor of Konoha's family name. She must have known the maid. Why didn't she say anything about the passing of the diamonds? Or at least have them investigated?

I sat back and looked at the time line. Anna died thanks to Moses who ended up there because of what? Good luck, bad luck, coincidence? Then Anna was killed by an unknown third party and the diamonds ended up missing. The lawyer had the diamonds for his client Kenji Hasegawa who got them from a maid who didn't even know him. That sounded odd and I'd have to check the ME report on the maid to see if anything was wrong that the cops missed. But while that was going on I'd need to find out who killed Anna.

I sighed looking at the board. Someone knew about the diamonds, someone who used Anna and then got her killed. We had no other evidence besides Moses' body and Anna who ended up in the woods. I sighed leaning forward. Maybe the brat was right. I needed to clear my head for a little bit.

With that out of the way I grabbed my jacket and headed out.

When I was walking out of the building I stopped and took a deep breath. Mentally leaving the stress here. Unfortunately the itch to move had me walking with no destination in mind. Amegakure and the block it was on was neutral territory at ironically where the five districts started. It worked out somehow.

Yet, walking in each district was different. Konoha and Suna had shops and diners where Kumo and Iwa had shady shops on voodoo, magic, and prostitutes that were open at night. Kiri was silent as not many people walked around at night for fear of being mugged.

I walked for a long time before noticing I was in Kirigakure, no where near my apartment. Escorts were walking up and down the street catcalling me and trying to advertise themselves. I ignored them all. My mind was on a certain dead woman's so called 'sister'.

The case didn't make sense. Everything was pointing to the diamonds and their shady past, not exactly looking forward to catching a killer. Someone was involved, most likely a party we hadn't interviewed yet since the suspects weren't screaming 'I DID IT!' It would actually be helpful to talk to someone on the other side of the law about this. Like Saiya. She knew the business and Anna's enemies, not to mention she could do things I couldn't, like steal from the lawyer without getting caught.

My thoughts were interrupted by screaming and shouting. When I turned a corner I saw a man trying to pull one of the prostitutes into his car. Another man was on the look out and lightly tapping his gun in plain sight keeping the other girls away.

"HEY!" I shouted. The men looked towards me while the girl kept pulling away, sobbing.

"Mind your own business man. It doesn't concern you." The man with the gun says moving and proudly showing his gun.

"It doesn't have to." I growled pulling out my gun knowing my badge flashed when the man pulling the girl straightened up. "Let her go."

"She's on the streets man. She's not your girl, obviously. It'll be better if you run along." The guy with the gun drawled. "Besides, cops usually get free pussy if they look the other way, right? So look away." The man with the girl tugged her hard and back handed her. She cried out in pain falling to the ground.

"No." I snarled pulling up my gun. The gunner did the same as his friend yanked the girl who was screaming louder and fighting him.

"Last chance." I aimed at his head ready to turn to hit the other.

"Fuck you cop." He twitched his finger.

BANG!

We turned to the alleyway to see someone melting out of the shadows.

"Now that's not very nice it is boys?" Saiya asked coldly. "Raul we had an agreement."

"Uzumaki." The gunless man growled as Raul dropped his gun.

"Hey I didn't shoot him." Raul replied stiffly.

"Sochi get your hands off her before I break it." Saiya ordered.

"Hmph, you and what army Uzumaki? You're just a tiny little bitch. Maybe you'd be some fun too."

"Wrong thing to say." A male voice came from the alley. I lowered my gun as a taller red haired man came out. His purple eyes looked like they were on fire. "You should take a message from what happened to that last guy who tried to get too chummy with my sisters."

"N-Nagato!" Sochi started blubbering so bad I raised an eyebrow. The red head was apparently powerful if he got such fear just by talking. The woman on the floor looked up. Saiya knelt forward while Nagato glared at Raul and Sochi. She murmured something in the woman's ear making the woman break down and nod.

"I've always liked hunting my prey down." Nagato said coldly. His smile was harsh. "You have five minutes to run." Raul and Sochi didn't even take a second before they were in their car and driving off.

"Raven, Fox." Nagato said when he'd put a hand to his head. Probably an ear piece. "Raul and Sochi disrespected Saiya. Teach them a lesson they won't forget." I was suddenly under the inspection of those purple eyes. And yes I admit they were unnerving. "And you are?"

"... Detective Akasuna." He nodded once before looking at Saiya who had the woman up, just barely.

"I'll take her. You should make sure he gets back to Sunagakure."

"Yes nii-san." Saiya bowed handing the woman off. Nagato swept her up in his arms and melted back into the shadows. Saiya turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't think you ever came down here."

"Where did he take her?" I asked not bothering with the comment.

"Somewhere safe where she can relax and heal." She looked at the other women. "Get home, I'll take care of your pimps."

"Thank you." A few women called while others nodded before running off. With the street empty Saiya sagged.

"I really hate the pimps around here. They never learn their lessons for long." I continued glaring at her until she simply shrugged. "Want some breakfast? We can talk in private." She started walking past me. I followed knowing I had no where else to be at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Granny's diner at the edge of Konoha was always the best place to sit and think. It didn't hurt that her breakfasts were glorious and the coffee likewise. It was also big on privacy if the need called for it, which it did. I wasn't surprised when Granny Ophelia led us back to a booth far from prying eyes and ears.

"Anything I can get for you dears?" Granny asked pleasantly.

"Coffee, black as my soul." I couldn't help but quip. She tutted but nodded before turning to Detective Akasuna.

"And you?"

"Same." Sasori answered briefly looking around. Granny nodded.

"I'll bring you some food while I'm at it." She smiled at me. "You're both too thin." I chuckled watching her walk away before turning to Detective Akasuna. His face was enough for me to know that the next topic wasn't one to take lightly.

"Go ahead, spill. I'll try to answer your questions as best I can."

"Uzumaki?" I winced. "You're from the notorious thief family?"

"Yes." I continued on. "I know what everyone says about how we're thief royalty since we've pulled off every escape and heist possible but honestly that's just stupid."

"And murder?"

"It's uncomfortable but do-able. We're not serial killers you know, we do have our reasons for murder."

"... Your 'nii-san' told two people to teach Raul and Sochi a lesson." Sasori continued.

"You're not going to budge on this are you? Teaching someone a lesson is just my brothers way of getting men to step off and leave me and my sister alone." Well, not for Anna anymore. "Nii-san is over-protective."

"From what I saw the other day you don't need protection." I tilted my head trying to think when I kicked someone's ass in front of him. "When you were leaving The Circle, Deidera and I saw you."

"Oh." I nodded remembering. "Yeah I don't respond well to being grabbed. Especially by strangers."

"Who doesn't?" Granny reappeared with a rolling tray that held two coffee's and two special breakfast plates.

"You're killing me woman." I whimpered seeing a steak omelet.

"Hah, you can cook nicely without any help from me." Granny quipped. "You just don't like doing the dishes."

"You caught me." I smiled turning to Sasori. "Granny's food is the best in this district." She left with a promise to return if need be. Sasori and I ate in silence until halfway through when he started again.

"Have you found anything in your sister's murder?" I glanced up at him before sighing deeply.

"If I tell you anything it'll hinder us from doing our job right."

"That's for the police to decide." I leaned back crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"The police force is nothing but a farce. Half the cops in all the districts are dirty. I've never worked with Akatsuki before nor had a reason to but I'm willing to bet you have a mole in your precinct." Itachi notwithstanding. The guy was loyal to Akatsuki and to us.

"You might have a point with that. But Akatsuki is different." He argued.

"Uh-huh, so every criminal you've captured has never walked?" He glared. "I heard about Gatou and how he walked after the witness was killed. Then something about Zabuza- although that was different. Not to mention Orochimaru." Sasori stiffened when I said the last name. I pretended to ignore it in favor of popping a mushroom into my mouth. "Every time there's lack of evidence or witness' and everyone knows the bad guy did it, he walks. Most of the dirty cops come to Kiri or Iwa just to show they can get away with anything and everything. We don't like it."

"So you and your family get to make the call for justice?" Sasori hissed.

"No. We let the justice system work but when it fails we gather evidence if we can. Uzumaki's aren't cops and we know we're not above common criminals, but at least we try to make a difference. Not everything we do is for our own benefit."

"I doubt it." There was a glimmer of self-satisfaction in his eye that I longed to break. His ego was as big as Konoha, and I really had to restrain the urge to knock him off his high horse. Who was he to judge my family? "Tell me. Maybe we can work together."

"Like how I wanted to work together earlier and you threw me out of the precinct?" He growled. I smirked raising an eyebrow at him. He may be a man but he was prettier than I was. How he was a cop with his thin arms was odd. We entered into a staring contest. While glaring at him I noted his shaggy hair and somewhat golden eyes with dark circles underneath. I subconsciously dubbed him as a workaholic with no wife, fiancee, girlfriend or girl in his life to help him relax. Unless he was gay. I sincerely hoped not. It would be such a waste to the female population.

"I'm at a dead end. Everything keeps coming back to who knew about the diamonds." His eyes softened making me think he really was trying to help.

"Bastard." I sighed. His smirk was enough for me to know what he was asking.

"All's fair in love and war. Or something like that." I snorted a laugh.

"Whatever. Fine." I grabbed my coffee. "We found the man who inherited the diamonds from a maid."

"The files you grabbed from the Skyfell's." I nodded. "Doesn't make any sense does it?"

"Nope. I think the documents were forged and the originals destroyed. The woman was coming to be with her family." Sasori nodded.

"Any suspects on your sister"s murderer?" I sighed.

"No. Karin our resident techie has been going over the surveillance cameras from that night. She's looking over the park and the cameras a few blocks out for any cars leaving. Raven and Fox are looking at the park's maps and if there are any places where someone could stay for an extended period of time in case whoever killed Anna never left."

"You think someone just stayed there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't be the first time. And Nagato's been pushing at us to find anything unusual."

"I have Deidera doing that with two of our best tech masters."

"You call them tech masters?" I asked in amusement.

"They demand to be called that." He rolled his eyes. "... You actually call your brothers Raven and Fox?"

"No. Not really." I murmured. "It's just that Raven and Fox are younger and their siblings are well-known criminals and or other recognizable figures in society. Nagato and Weasel came up with the idea after Weasel graduated school. Anna, Karin and I were already exposed and known as thieves so we didn't bother hiding ourselves. But Raven and Fox were only eight when we formed our family so we decided to keep them safe by covering them with masks and hoods."

"I understand that. But they will have to let the mask go one day."

"I know, but hopefully by then they won't need to steal." He nodded.

"And Weasel?" I snorted.

"He'd kill me if I told you his real name. He's good at running background checks on people and he's a good guy. It's not that hard to keep his identity a secret from certain people since he's usually weasel-like anyway." He nodded before steering the conversation back to Anna's suspected killers.

"The only people who could have killed her would have to have known about the diamonds that Mr. Skyfell kept locked in his house."

"A guy like that wouldn't tell people unless he thought it would serve a purpose or he could gloat. And not to mention Mr. Hasegawa's fury when he realized the diamonds were missing." We went silent trying to think and figure this puzzle out.

My phone rang.

I blinked before picking it up seeing Itachi's number.

"Yes?" I asked answering. Sasori continued to drink his coffee.

'You need to come home right now.' Karin's voice came.

"Where's Weasel?" I asked, tensing.

'He and Nagato are interrogating a man who tracked us down. He says he saw Anna the night she died.'

"I'm on my way." I hung up. Sasori looked up. "I have to leave. It was nice trying to catch up on the case with you." He grabbed my arm making me look down at him in shock.

"You'll let me know if something on the case comes up. Right?" The hard edge in his eyes let me see the determination to catch my sisters murderer. Sarcasm and flirtation were my fall back response.

"Don't worry, I'll call you for another date soon." I leaned down and pecked his cheek. His shock allowed me to wrench my arm free before leaving the diner and running down the street to the alley.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"So he saw Anna the night she died?" I asked blankly. We were holding an emergency family meeting in the kitchen while Mr. Chojuro Kurosaki fidgeted in the living room on the couch.'

"Apparently." Sasuke muttered.

"Why didn't he go to the cops when they showed her murder on the news?" I asked.

"He was afraid whoever killed Anna would've killed him." Nagato sighed.

"Why? And how did he even know about the diamonds?" Naruto asked stiffly. We all knew him enough to know he was trying to hold himself back and his cold demeanor made Sasuke frown in worry.

"He and a whole bar heard about the diamonds when he was at a bar in Kumo. The Rocks is apparently a high end bar for middle-class people."

"Explains why we've never heard about it." Karin muttered. "He tracked us down by asking about us?

"So he says. I'm not sure how much we can believe." Itachi murmured. "But so far his story checks out with what he saw when he was leaving Konoha Elite."

"What did he see?" Everyone but Itachi and Nagato asked in exasperation. They shared a glance before looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, get your sketch pad. Karin get into the DMV and Police Arrest history. He's going to tell us." Nagato ordered. Sasuke and Karin left only to join us in the living room.

"Chojuro, I'm going to ask you to describe everything you did that night." Itachi ordered. Chojuro nodded glancing at the Uzumaki's that surrounded him.

"Well, I was heading back to the hospital after getting something to eat when the doctors pulled me aside and told me my daughter, Moko, had to have a really expensive surgery done if she was going to get any better. I-I... My wife and I don't have that much money and while I was in the hallway trying to think of some way to find the answer, this guy from the bar popped into my head." He gulped. "He'd been really drunk and saying how he wished he was as rich as his neighbor. That they'd started at the same place in life and yet he was broke but his neighbor had more money than he needed. Then he started ranting about how he had a vault full of diamonds. He- he was at the bar all last week moaning about it until one day he came in smiling. He didn't answer any questions until he got really drunk and said he was about to come into some money. I asked him if he'd won the lottery and to share but he said he hired someone to get him some money and how she was the best in her field. Everyone else thought he was talking stock market but I wanted to know more. You know, so I could find some money for my daughter."

"He told me the professional was a thief and a damn good one. That she was supposed to get him his money in the next two days. I bought him some more shots and he told me where the house being robbed was so I showed up that night. I had some liquid courage and a gun but... I couldn't hurt her. I've never killed anyone and she seemed to know that. She talked me down until I broke down and told her why I needed the diamonds or at least the money they'd get." He sniffed. "She reached into her bag and pulled out three wads of cash, it was twice as thick as my wrist. She told me to take it for my daughter and then left. I was so grateful that it took me a few seconds to get moving. I-I was walking by the Konoha Park when I saw a woman coming out of the forest. I thought it was odd but didn't react until a man came out after her." Sasuke pulled up his sketch pad. Chojuro slowed down to detail them.

"I noted the woman had some light colored hair. Blond or white. It was shoulder length and really shaggy. She was short too, almost looked like a little kid. I don't remember her eye color but I know her eyes were big and her mouth was bigger, like some maniac grin. The man was taller, maybe a whole foot and a half taller. He looked plain compared to the woman. I think he had red or dark pink hair and, it was really shaggy. More than the woman's. I only remember them because they looked like they were arguing. I remember profanities but the actual words were said in a whisper. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Do you remember if they drove a car and what the license plate was?" Karin asked.

"The car was a small white car. I'm afraid I had already passed them and when they drove past the lights were too dim. Maybe a K 32? There were those numbers." He huffed. "I'm sorry. I can't even remember a stinking license plate and it was right there."

"It's okay, we've gotten a lot more than we had." Naruto soothed. Karin and Sasuke got moving. Itachi and Nagato walked over to me and lowered their heads.

"I think it best if this information never made it to Akatsuki. This isn't their fight." Nagato murmured.

"So we take justice into our own hands?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Nagato they will suffer longer if we turn them in."

"They could already be out of the city." Itachi added. I glared at his unhelpful comment. "But Saiya does have a point. Akatsuki can track them down. Karin is good but she's not good enough to track down people by facial recognition. She doesn't have the equipment necessary."

"Not to mention they could put out an ABP on them. We are still young and the chances of Uzushio getting into the other districts is still in slow motion. If we tried to establish a base in another part of the country it won't be as effective. Akatsuki could run them down. I'm pretty sure Karin and Naruto could monitor the station's movements and Itachi can let us know if they find them."

Nagato grumbled. "They're murderers but they don't have the diamonds. They're still in the city. Of that I am sure of. Akatsuki would just get in the way."

"Are you willing to put any one of us in jeopardy to get vengeance?" I asked softly.

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Nagato asked glaring at me. "Has that detective wormed his way into your head to the point where you don't want justice for Anna?"

"No." I hissed. "I just don't think we could live with something that would warp our meaning. Uzushio was meant to be a safe haven that helped people. Not a force that brought down vengeance. We may seek it for others but if we don't let them enact their revenge, what right do we have?"

"We have every right to hurt those who trample on others."

"By proving they did it and helping to make sure they land in Blood Prison." I argued. "You know I am right aniki. We cannot let our injustice become our downfall."

"She has a good point Nagato." Itachi agreed with me. "Everything we do is for others."

"Then why not take the time to take this for ourselves?" Nagato argued.

"You know why." Itachi murmured. "What example does that set for Naruto, Sasuke and Karin?" Nagato's jaw tightened. He looked over to the three mentioned before nodding once.

"Fine. Saiya and I will talk to the detectives tomorrow morning." Nagato told Itachi. I covered my glee with surprise at how fast he was willing to work with Akatsuki, well Sasori and Deidera. "If Karin hasn't found anything we will have them look. If Karin has then we will give them the names and inform them that the diamonds have been found."

"Understood." Itachi intoned. Nagato looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What?" I asked.

"I do not approve of how chummy you are with those detectives."

"Don't you mean just the one?" He ignored my interruption.

"But I'm willing to go along with it for now. Inform them that we will meet them in Kumo at The Diner. 7:30. They should be on time or we will hunt down the two murderers ourselves."

"Yes sir." I gave a two finger salute before retrieving my cell phone. "Karin, can you do me a favor?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Waiting back at the precinct was torture. There hadn't been much progress in the video viewing yet but I was willing to have faith in Tobi and Zetsu. They were tech genius' for a reason. Until then though, my gaze was on the time line.

Anna stole diamonds from the lawyer Skyfell. Moses was the get away car. He ended up dead before Anna who made it to the forest before being murdered. She hid the diamonds but we didn't find anything. Her hint to Saiya suggested the moon. We didn't see any moon shapes unless they were talking water but that was out of her reach by several hundred yards. Someone found her and killed her.

I groaned leaning forward and staring.

Staring.

Staring.

Danna.

Danna!

"DANNA!" Deidera's shout jerked me up and out of my stupor.

"'What brat?" I snapped, leaning back getting comfortable. It didn't look like anything had changed and I doubted Deidera found anything otherwise he would have spit it out already. And not be glaring at me.

"Your phone is ringing." Deidera snapped back. I grabbed the offending phone and answered bitingly.

"What?"

"Detective Akasuna." Saiya's voice came on.

"What do you want?" I growled. Instead of becoming playful like I expected she stayed professional, if a bit cold.

"The Diner in Kumo. Thirty minutes. Don't be late." The line went dead. I frowned at the phone.

"What'd she say, yeah?" Deidera asked.

"She wants us to meet her in Kumo at The Diner in thirty minutes."

"And meeting us here couldn't work, un?" I shrugged grabbing my jacket.

"Whatever gets us out of here for a while. I'm assuming you and Tobi haven't found anything?"

"Just a few cars but the camera was too far away so Tobi and Zetsu are trying to see if they can clear the pictures." There was silence until we got into the car and I started driving to Kumo's center of town. Deidera's curious gaze was getting irritating.

"What?" I snapped.

"What, yeah?"

"You're fucking staring so unless you want to have your ass kicked in the next few minutes you'll spit out whatever your thinking." Instead of snapping back he nodded sagely before saying,

"You must really like this thief."

"What?" I deadpanned daring to look away from the road to glare at the blue eyes scrutinizing me.

"It's just a comment, un. But I've known you for five years and even when you were dating Sakura, Hailey and Kara you never reacted this strongly."

"I do not react strongly. My emotions are under lock and key."

"You say that but you're doing fifty in a thirty mile an hour speed limit, yeah." I looked at the speedometer only to see he was right. I slowed down.

"I need to use the restroom."

"I have officially lost all respect for you my man. This is just sad." Deidera continued despite my low growling. "I mean I know we're all messed up in many different ways- well maybe not Chief and Konan- but you've only known Saiya for a few days and you're kind of acting like you have a crush on her. It took you all of two minutes of meeting Sakura and Hailey to decide to ask them out. What makes this one different, yeah?"

I stayed silent. Probably not the best thing as Deidera opened his mouth once again.

"I'll admit she's pretty, especially with her green eyes but you act different around her. More sarcastic and you actually relax. It's like you trust her, un."

"I barely trust you brat." I snapped.

"And that's what I mean. You like her."

"I tolerate her."

"... Okay, un." Nothing further was said on the subject and for all I cared, it was over and done with. Left in the dust. When we arrived outside The Diner no one was waiting outside. When we entered the diner the waitress took one look at us and ushered us towards a table in the back where Saiya was waiting with Nagato.

"Danna?" Deidera asked uneasily. I nodded. Nagato's purple eyes were creepy enough but when trained on you they practically ripped every mental fortress to bits and pieces leaving your soul naked and bare for all to see. I moved first prompting Deidera to follow me as I sat down. Saiya glanced at me before moving to Deidera who sat down like a child who's hand his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"You called?" I asked. Saiya pulled up a file handing it to Nagato.

"A close source says your trustworthy and against my better judgment I believe you can help us find the ones who murdered our sister." He handed me the file. I opened it to see a picture of a woman with spiky pink hair, big droopy eyes and a wide smirk. Another man on the opposite side had spiky brown hair, brown eyes and a beauty mark by his right eye.

"A child and unassuming man aren't going to be easy to spot, yeah."

"The woman is in her twenties and the man is maybe 5'7. Karenbana and Ishidate of Iwa. They're wanted criminals but every time some one gets close to capturing them, they slip away leaving a lot on injured." Saiya said.

"How did you find them? And why do you think they're the ones who killed Anna Uzumaki, un?" Nagato answered.

"A witness tracked us down through the gossip grapevine and came to one of our members telling him he'd seen Anna that night."

"What's the witness' name, un?"

"We cannot give that information as the witness didn't want to get into the middle of this."

"We're going to need to talk to the witness to collaborate your story." I said.

"This isn't a story Sasori." Saiya said looking me head on. "We asked the witness to come forward but the witness said they would rather not get in the middle of Karenbana and Ishidate since they know someone who was killed by them. We gave our assent that we would not bring them into this."

"There's not much we can do without a witness testimony." I said.

"You will do nothing to find them?" Nagato asked.

"We can't really find them without a witness testimony. For all we know these two are innocent and are being hunted by you for personal reasons, yeah." Deidera clarified.

"If we want to hunt down our enemies we would not involve the police." Saiya snarled. Nagato clicked his tongue and Saiya looked at him. After a few seconds of mental conversation Saiya slumped with a sigh and Nagato stood up.

"Very well, our business here is done."

"You're not going to find them yourselves are you?"

"What business is that of yours?" Nagato asked before he looked at Saiya. "Saiya, you have work to do."

"I know." Saiya stood up giving me a soft pleading look before she left with Nagato.

"They're going to find them themselves aren't they, un?" I didn't look away as Nagato and Saiya left the diner.

"Yes they are."

"We're going to have to beat them to it, aren't we, un?"

"You better call Tobi and Zetsu." I ordered.


End file.
